Mick Jagger
*SuperHeavy |Zawód= *Aktor *Kompozytor *Producent muzyczny *Wokalista |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Wzrost=178 cm |Kolor włosów=Brązowy |Kolor oczu=Brązowy |Kolor skóry=Jasny |Dzieci= *Georgia May Jagger *James Jagger *Jade Jagger *Elizabeth Jagger *Lucas Maurice Morad Jagger *Gabriel Jagger *Karis Jagger |Współmałżonek(a)=Bianca Jagger |Partner(ka)= |Rodzeństwo=Chris Jagger |Rodzice= *Eva Ensley Mary Scutts *Basil Fanshawe Jagger |Uczestnik wcielający się=Mariusz Totoszko Michał Kwiatkowski Marcin Rogacewicz Marta Wiejak |Wykonywany utwór=„Satisfaction” „Angie” „Anybody Seen My Baby” „Start Me Up” |Edycja=1, 4, 5, 11 }} Sir Mick Jagger, właśc. Michael Philip Jagger (ur. 26 lipca 1943 w Dartford, Anglia) — brytyjski wokalista i współzałożyciel rockowego zespołu The Rolling Stones. Wraz z grupą odniósł jeden z największych sukcesów komercyjnych w historii muzyki spośród wszystkich zespołów rockowych świata. Jagger jest współtwórcą większości repertuaru grupy (wraz z gitarzystą Keithem Richardsem). Jest wykonawcą opartych na bluesie i soulu melodyjnych i pełnych ekspresji piosenek, które sam komponuje. Jako solista Jagger wydał pięć albumów, które cieszyły się umiarkowanym powodzeniem, próbował także, bez większego powodzenia, kariery aktorskiej. 12 grudnia 2003 roku obdarzony brytyjskim tytułem szlacheckim. W 2006 roku piosenkarz został sklasyfikowany na 15. miejscu listy 100 najlepszych wokalistów wszech czasów według Hit Parade. Życiorys Przyszedł na świat w przeciętnej rodzinie klasy średniej jako syn nauczyciela wychowania fizycznego Joego i fryzjerki Evy. Chociaż jego stopnie pogorszyły się, gdy poświęcał więcej czasu muzyce, Jagger wybrał po otrzymaniu stypendium socjalnego studia ekonomiczne. W wieku 5 lat poznał na przedszkolnym boisku chłopca nazywającego się Keith Richards. Ich drogi rozeszły się, gdy poszli do innych szkół, lecz w 1960 przypadkowo odnowili znajomość w pociągu. Jagger grał wtedy w kapeli Little Boy Blue and the Blue Boys, a Richards studiował sztuki piękne. Ich przyjaźń scementowało zamiłowanie do amerykańskiej muzyki, jednak decydujący wpływ na ich całe przyszłe życie miał rok 1962, w którym przyłączył się do zespołu Briana Jonesa. 2 maja 1962 roku utalentowany młody multiinstrumentalista zafascynowany bluesem - Brian Jones zamieścił ogłoszenie w czasopiśmie muzycznym „Jazz News”, że tworzy nowy zespół i poszukuje do niego gitarzystów i wokalistów, a także saksofonistę, pianistę, basistę i perkusistę. Pierwszy zgłosił się pianista Ian Stewart, następnie Geoff Bradford (gitarzysta), nie mieli w tym czasie stałego perkusisty. W czerwcu Mick Jagger i Keith Richards wybrali się na jedną z prób zespołu Jonesa, wkrótce potem przyłączyli się do jego zespołu, zastępując Geoffa. W lipcu nadarzyła się okazja zagrania koncertu w Marquee Club w zastępstwie za Blues Incorporated, w tym czasie zespół jeszcze nie miał nazwy - dlatego Jones specjalnie na tą okazję zdecydował, że wystąpią pod nazwą The Rollin' Stones (inspirował się utworem Muddy'ego Watersa o podobnym tytule). Wystąpili w składzie Mick Jagger (wokal), Keith Richards i Brian Jones (gitary), Dick Taylor (gitara basowa), Ian Stewart (piano) oraz Mick Avory (perkusja), (według innych źródeł grał wtedy Tony Chapman, który był pierwszym perkusistą Stones). Występ w Marquee Club okazał się sukcesem, zespół zaczął następnie grywać we wspomnianym Ealing Jazz Club. Muzycy nadal poszukiwali perkusisty, gdyż Jones uważał, że tylko z bardzo dobrym perkusistą będą dobrze brzmieć, tymczasowo wykorzystywali do tego celu Tony'ego Chapmana, z którego jednak nie byli zadowoleni. W sierpniu 1962 do Jonesa, który samotnie wynajmował mieszkanie w londyńskiej Chelsea przy Edith Grove 102 (w tym czasie mieszkał z Pat Andrews i dzieckiem), wprowadził się Mick Jagger, niedługo potem Keith Richards. Było to mieszkanie bez łazienki z tylko jedną żarówką w dużym pokoju (wynajęte za 16 funtów tygodniowo). Zarobione pieniądze Jones przeznaczał na struny gitarowe i sprzęt, pieniądze Pat Andrews były na życie. W wolnych chwilach Jones, Jagger i Richards słuchali płyt, najczęściej Muddy'go Watersa oraz grali i śpiewali bluesa, poza tym Jones nadal pracował w sklepie, Jagger uczył się w londyńskim LSE, a Richards szukał pracy. W 1967 on i Richards zostali aresztowani za posiadanie nielegalnej amfetaminy; Jagger krył w rzeczywistości swą dziewczynę, Marianne Faithfull. Ich pięcioletni związek zakończył się po stracie dziecka Marianne i jej nieudanym samobójstwie w 1969. Później nawiązał szybki romans z Marshą Hunt, który rozpadł się, zanim zdążyła urodzić córeczkę Karis w 1970. W tym samym roku wystąpił w Ned Kelly (był to jego filmowy debiut). W maju 1971 we Francji Mick Jagger i Bianca Pérez Mora Macias, nikaraguańska modelka, wzięli ślub. Pięć miesięcy później przyszła na świat ich córka Jade. W 1980 nastąpił kolejny rozwód, gdy muzyk odbił Bryanowi Ferry teksańską modelkę Jerry Hall, z którą oficjalnie się afiszował. W połowie lat 80. nagrał kilka albumów solowych, gdy on i Keith Richards pokłócili się. Przebaczyli sobie w 1989. Mick Jagger pogodził się także z Jerry Hall po tym, jak jego ukochana spotykała się z milionerem zajmującym się hodowlą koniprzypis. W 1984 urodziła im się córka Elizabeth, a w 1985 – syn James. W 1990 przypieczętowali związek ślubem na Bali. W styczniu 1992 przyszła na świat kolejna ich córka, Georgia May. Tymczasem Jaggera przyłapano w Tajlandii z modelką Carlą Bruni. Kilka miesięcy później został dziadkiem. W 1992 wystąpił w filmie Freejack. W 1994 Stonesi otrzymali nagrodę Grammy za najlepszy album rockowy Voodoo Lounge. W 1996 rozeszły się pogłoski o romansie Micka z czeską modelką, ale udało mu się udobruchać żonę, a w 1997 para doczekała się syna Gabriela. Mimo to małżonkowie rozstali się po ujawnieniu rewelacji o romansie artysty z modelką Lucianą Morad, którego owocem było dziecko (Lucas Maurice Morad-Jagger, ur. w maju 1999). Od 2001 do 2014 Jagger był związany z amerykańską stylistką i projektantką mody, L'Wren Scott, a po jej samobójstwie w 2014 roku (spowodowanym depresją), ustanowił na lata 2015-2017 stypendium jej imienia, pokrywające roczne koszty studiów dla jednej osoby, na kierunku projektowanie mody w szkole Central Saint Martins w Londynie. W listopadzie 2001 ukazała się jego płyta Goddess in the Doorway. Potem Jagger zajął się produkcją filmową (Enigma, 2001). Wartość jego majątku pod koniec XX wieku oszacowano na ponad 230 mln dolarów. Publikacje *Mick Jagger In His Own Words, 1982, Delilah/Putnam Dyskografia Albumy Komplikacje Ścieżki dźwiękowe Wybrana filmografia Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja pierwsza' center 'Edycja czwarta' center 'Edycja piąta' center 'Edycja jedenasta' center Zobacz też *Mariusz Totoszko *Michał Kwiatkowski *Marcin Rogacewicz *Marta Wiejak Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji